Why me?
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: Inuyasha/Harry Potter xover. All her life odd things would happen to her, fell down a well, got kidnapped, nearly killed by demons, so on and so forth, but wasn't this a bit much? Why did all these things happen to her? Now she had a new adventure...a new enemy...it would help if she was in her own body. Pairing: George/Kagome/Fred. Rated T, may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is a new story I've been working on, I absolutely love Inuyasha/HP crossovers and I love the twins, so I thought, why not? I hope you all enjoy it! Please no flames =) Please enjoy the story and R&R!  
**

**'...' thoughts.  
**

**"..."talking.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**Why me?**

Diagon Alley, London, England. 1994

_'Why me?_' she thought depressingly as she curled her tail around her small body tightly, so that there was more room to lay down.

Her blue orbs stared out into the hustle and bustle of the street known as Diagon Alley, there were many unique individuals that would walk past, wearing the oddest things.

She had been in this land for not even a week and she had somehow managed to get herself into a..._lovely _situation..

She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, her ears twitching with every sound as she thought of how she ended up here, in this odd place.

They had defeated Naraku, with the help of Kouga and his pack and Sesshoumaru-sama, with the extra help they were able to dispatch the evil hanyou, and his detachments. The jewel was complete, and after thanking Kouga and Sesshoumaru (with lots of yelling on Inuyasha's behalf), they made their way to the village where it all started.

While she had made her way over to him, to give him the jewel she had promised him, he had refused and left the wish to be up to her.

While her Inuyasha still had their differences, she understood his love for the older Miko and left him to it, her own hopes for being with her first love being dashed many times, to finally move on.

That night was the night of the new moon, and Inuyasha lost his hanyou attributes and became full ningen (human) for the night.

The last night she would see them.

_**Flashback**_

"Inuyasha, do you want some stew?" Kagome asked, kneeling over the boiling pot, and lifting the ladel to deposit some of the pots contents into a small wooden bowl.

Without waiting for an answer the young Miko made her way to the once surly hanyou, now turned surly ningen, and knelt down beside him next to his spot in front of the huts doorway.

Inuyasha just grumbled something under his breath and snatched the stew away from her and began to scoff the food down. Kagome sighed in irritation at the action.

"Inuyasha, I understand why you're grumpy tonight being the new moon and all, but do you really have to act like this?" Kagome asked in exasperation.

Inuyasha's head snapped up to hers, his ebony hair spilling over his shoulder as brown eyes glared at her from underneath his bangs "Shut up wench, you would be to, ya know!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch in frustration "I know you don't feel comfortable with it, but do you have to take your anger out on all of us?"

Inuyasha snorted and scoffed down the last bit of the stew with the loud slurp and then dumped the bowl on the ground, he then proceeded to ignore the irritated girl before and picked under his claws.

Kagome's cheeks heated up in anger her eyes narrowing dangerously "Inuyasha..."

His ears twitched in response to her tone and scowled at her.

"You know this happens every month! So why act like this every single time? Get used to it!" Kagome growled out angrily sick of his attitude.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed dangerously and sneered at her "How can I get used to it, idiot?! Do you think I love turning into a weak pathetic human?"

Kagome tugged on a lock of his hair sharply and leant forward "Well if we have to get used to your attitude, you should be used to that!" She tugged the lock of hair again.

He grabbed her should to push her back, his thumb touching the Shikon No Tama, trying to control his temper...and failing "What do you know?! It's not like you have this happen to you every fucking month! You don't understand! I wish you could feel how it was to feel like you were in a completely different body!" He stated angrily, his cheeks flushed.

Once the words left his mouth, the Shiko No Tama levitated from her chest and started to slowly glow brighter and brighter, illuminating the room.

"Huh? What happening?" Kagome asked anxiously, looking at the jewel in fear and confusion.

Inuyasha's face held confusion as well and went to touch the jewel, but quickly pulled his hand back to his chest at the purifying energy that came from the jewel.

"Guys?!" Kagome called out, panicked. It was getting bright by the second.

"Kagome!" Cried Shippo as he bounded to her and hugged his arms around her stomach, not wanting to touch the jewel.

"Oh Buddah no..." Miroku murmured eyes filled with worry as Kagome hugged the small kitsune closer to her, unsure as to what was happening.

Her head snapped to Miroku but squinted her eyes trhough the light unable to properly seen her friends, not even the top of Shippo's head.

"Inuyasha you made a wish! Kagome-sama..."

Inuyasha gulped and looked at his best friend guiltily trying to reach for her unable to see her.

"Kagome!" shouted Sango trying to get to her friend.

Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks, why was this happening?

There was a sudden influx of power and a voice resonated in the room. "Your wish has been granted."

Kagome grimaced at the power flowing though her, and lifted a hand to her neck and noticed she looked transparent. Her eyes widened in shock, it was taking her away!

She sobbed and bent as much as she could to Shippo" Guys I love you all, I'm going to miss you, please be strong and live happy lives" she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Kagome!" came a shout.

"Kagome-chan, wha-!"

"Kagome-sama..."

"Shippo, I love you so much, I will remember you always, be strong..." she cried, everything fading around her.

'Shippo...'

"KAGOME!"

Everything went black.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome whimpered she missed them all so much, especially her little Shippo, indeed Inuyasha's accidental wish worked, why it sent her to another world though she hadn't figured out, Kagome stared at her surroundings in disbelief, why did all this stuff have to happen to her?

Kagome's blue orbs lowered dejectedly to the polished wooden floor.

_'Why me?'_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I have gone through it myself in case of mistakes, but as most of you know, you can't always see them xD So I'm sorry if there were a few I missed! Please R&R! They make me update =D**_  
_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thankyou to all of the reviews, I'm glad you all liked it! **

**Just a brief note: **

**Okay, this story is going to be based off bits and pieces of the books as well as the movies, so some scenes will be movie wise, some book wise =D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kagome gave a low whine of discomfort as she tried to get comfortable in her cage, she shuffled around quietly, so as to not alert the store owner.

She turned her sad blue orbs to the window of the shop and watched the hustle and bustle of the street, especially the shop across the road that was full of young children surrounding the front of the store, they were all eagerly chatting away in excitement.

Their eyes lit up at the prospect of owning the Firebolt the latest broomstick, it was the latest thing from what she could gather from the squeaks of delight and the fact it was displayed in the window. Her ears tweaked listening to the chatter across the street.

"Merlin, I wish I could get this broom!" a boy said dreamily as he stared at the broom in awe, his face nearly plastered to the window of the shop.

"The Firebolt is a world class broomstick, you'll never have enough Galleons to pay for it" a snobby voice chided to the excited boy.

He scoffed "Who cares, I was just saying!" his voice raised in indignation.

Kagome snorted slightly, 'Children'.

Another voice chimed in, interrupting the two "I heard it is capable of going from nought to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds!" a murmur of amazement broke out amongst them.

She felt like smiling, listening to them, they reminded her so much of her kit, always excited with everything they spoke of, Shippo ...she gave a sad sigh, but continued watching, not having anything better to do.

Another excited voice piped in, having just walked out of the store, the door giving an audible ring as he stepped out "The Irish just put an order for seven of these!" the young boy shouted.

Some cheers, went through the slowly expanding crowd, along with some jeers, Kagome tilted her head in confusion, the Irish?

She wracked her brain thinking back to her geographic lessons back in high school, before she dropped out and spent nearly all her time in the Feudal Era.

Kagome then saw an older boy, walk in on the scene, he had dark skin, he had black hair that was in dreadlocks and a big grin on his face from what she could from his side on profile.

"Ah, the Firebolt, ash wood and birch twigs, superb balance and precision, said to be the fastest broomstick in the world" the older boy said as he languidly perused the broom through the window.

All the children gaped at him, amazed at how he knew so much about the broom, when from what they knew it had so little information on it.

"How did...?"

"I've seen it in action many times, so of course I would know" the older boy explained with a grin on his face, more murmurs of excitement coursed through the small crowd.

One of the young girls gave him a sceptical look "How have you seen it so many times? The Firebolt is expensive, not many people can just buy it, you know" the girl said in a snobby sort of voice. Some of the people in the crowd gave nods of agreement and crossed their arms.

The boy gave a laugh and held him finger to his chin as if in thought "Well...I commentate the Quidditch matches and the practise matches that go on in Hogwarts and Harry Potter isn't too shabby with the Firebolt, if I do say so myself" .

Said snobby girl, now matched the others of the crowd, gaping in shock and amazement, then everything happened at once.

Kagome laid her ears back against her head, trying to block out some of the noise, they were practically screaming at the older boy now.

"_You_ know Harry Potter?!"

"Harry Potter has a Firebolt?"

"How much money _does_ he have?"

"How are you the commentator?"

"Are you Lee Jordan?"

"If Harry Potter has one, I need to get one!"

The boy backed up, holding his hands up in defence "Now now, I was just saying and _of course _I'm the commentator, how do you think I know these things?" he ended haughtily with an indignant sniff.

His tone changed as he continue talking to them "But, I'll tell you someone else worth talking about? Well...her name in Angelina Johnson, now...she is an _amazing_ chaser and she's quite attractive t-"

Kagome tuned him out, not wanting to bother listening any longer, getting all the information that she deemed necessary.

She unconsciously shuffled once again in her cage, to get comfortable, she heard something snap and didn't need to attempt to peer behind her to know the store owner had heard her and was evidently not amused.

"Would you shut up you pest, blimey I can't wait to get rid of you!" the man grumbled, removing his hand from the book he had slammed on the counter. She flicked her ear in his direction and ignored him, by shuffling around some more.

The screech of a chair being violently pushed back was heard as he stomped his way over to her, and quickly jabbed his hand through the cage and grabbed onto her right ear and twisted it violently. She gave a startled yelp followed by a pain filled whine.

"That'll teach ya to listen to me!" he replied savagely to her whine of pan, he let go, quick to take his fingers out, fortunately for him, because not seconds later, her jaws snapped at that exact spot.

Kagome gave a low guttural growl 'How dare he!' she thought ready to bite him if he made any sudden movements, her lips raised in a snarl, her blue, green specked eyes narrowed at him fiercely. From this guy, she now knew and understood Inuyasha's fear of having his ears touched, especially with the way he had grown up, it really _freaking_ hurt!

She felt like smirking when she felt his slight anxiousness, she barked at him for good measure making him jump slightly. He sneered at her, the wrinkles on his face becoming more defined and more noticeable.

"Little bitch, I'll teach you, you pest!" with that he went for her other ear, she growled at him dangerously focusing her eyes on him, seeing her distracted with that hand, with his other he went to her already abused appendage, but she was too fast and bit him.

He gave a yelp of his own and withdrew his hand, and brought it up to his face for inspection, seeing a couple of his finger bleeding quite profusely, he snapped his head back to her "I'll make you pay for that..." he spat in her face. Her hackles raised with a snarl.

"Ahem" a voice came from the front of the store.

Both Kagome and the man gave startled jumps, the owner quickly recovered "Now be good, that wasn't very nice" he said in a much softer tone, patting her cage, seemingly in an affectionate way and then straightening up.

The store owner gave a nervous smile and turned to the newcomers in his shop, his hands gesturing to the shop "Welcome to The Eeylops Animal Emporium, how may I help you?" he said in a flourish. Kagome mentally snorted 'He's as slimy as Naraku's tentacles' she thought with a shudder.

The two newcomers gave a look to each other, before walking in further into the shop and perused its wares.

The shop housed many animals, owls, cats and toads were the main variety, but there were a few others, that were less popular, such as some snakes and various lizards, rats, mice, dogs, a ferret and a fox.

One of the boys walked to the area that had owls, the other, looked at the items that would be needed when owning a pet, such as food, cages, bedding and brushes to groom animals.

Kagome examined the two customers, shifting painfully to try and see them, her ear throbbing in pain, she looked at the one that was perusing the pet supplies section. All she could tell from her angle was that he had bright orange hair.

Kagome then attempted to lean back in her cage to glimpse at the other person that now occupied the shop, and did a double take and looked back and forth a couple of times at the first boy to the second.

'They're identical! Twins...' Kagome thought in amazement, it wasn't very often that you saw twins, let alone identical twins.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**In Harry Potter the Shop is originally called ****Eeylops Owl Emporium but yeah, I decided to change it to Eeylops Animal Emporium for obvious reason.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! The reviews really keep me going xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for all the reviews! I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please R&R =D**

**'...' thoughts.**

**"..."talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She growled, baring her teeth seeing the shop keeper saddle up next to her cage, he sneered at her and tapped his hand firmly on the top of the cage, making her ears ring slightly causing her to lay them against her head in pain.

Her growl caught the attention of the boy that was perusing the pet shop for pet supplies, he raised a brow at the shop keeper, who gave him a nervous smile pretending as if nothing had happened.

Kagome turned her attention to the boy as he walked closer to where her and the shop keeper were, and watched in surprise as he gave the older man an intense stare, Kagome could feel the old man's nervousness the smell of it very palpable to her sensitive nose.

She eyed the boy, feeling slightly impressed, he was able to intimidate quite well. Her mind briefly went to the thought of Sesshoumaru and she shuddered slightly, no one could beat _him_ at intimidation, that's for sure. She had enough encounters with him on their travels to know _that_.

The boy stood there for a while, just staring at the man, before sniffing haughtily and bending down to the cages height to look at her in the cage, she cocked her head to the side and stared right back at him, wondering why he was staring at her now so intensely and in awe?

Being this close in range she was able to get a good look at him as well he had short flaming red hair, pale skin with freckles, and lovely green eyes that she couldn't help but stare into.

"Hey George, what are you looking at?" came a voice from the other side of the shop, which broke the spell, both her and the boy looking over to the source.

Kagome noted that she was correct, they were identical, both had the flaming red hair and a lovely shade of green eyes, though the first twin to come to her 'George' her mind supplied seemed to have a deeper shade of green.

The other boy sidled up next to his brother and looked down at her with a quizzical look, she tilted her head at him in response. There was a bout of silence in the shop.

Kagome shuffled to the corner of her cage at the anger she felt emanating from the man next to her, the boy known as George gave her a look of confusion and slight worry, while his brother raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

The old man gave a harsh cough, making the twins heads snap to him and George standing to his full height from his bent position of inspecting her.

"Can I help you boys with anything?" he asked them gruffly, distracting them from the vermin that had been nuisance in his side since he caught her for selling, now though he wouldn't mind seeing her put down, he gave a wicked smile at the thought.

George and the other boy looked at each other in sync an unspoken conversation going on between the two, giving a nod to each other and then looked to the store owner.

"How much is she?" George asked as he languidly looked around the rest of the store.

The store owner choked somewhat on his saliva and Kagome looked up at the boys in shock, they wanted to buy her? Everyone else who have come to visit the store only got owl and now and then a toad or cat, heck half that came in didn't bother to give the _vermin_ a glance.

After recovering the old man gave them an irritated look with a false smile, that she could see through easily.

"I'm afraid she's not for sale, boys" he stated give her cage a soft pat in mock sympathy giving a dejecting sigh.

"She has been quite unruly to the customers and me alike and is going to be euthanized tonight..." he said, shaking his head at the thought.

Kagome snapped her head to him, her eyes wide with shock, he was going to what!? Did he just make that up now? Kagome gave a low growl, her lips lifting up into a snarl at the old man. At the sound his eyes glinted at her maliciously.

He stroked the cage in faux concern, Kagome watched his hand, snarling 'I wondering if I can bite him through the bars...'

"See girly, it's this attitude that has sentences your life" he said with a coo.

Kagome was about to lunge for his hand that was still hovering her cage when once again George bent down to her level stopping both her and the old man.

The other boy spoke to the man "Well from what I see she seems to be a bit afraid of _you_ -"

"-So let's make a deal..." George finished, looking at the man at the corner of his eyes.

The store owner gulped "A deal?"

They both nodded _"Yes...a deal"_ they confirmed simultaneously.

"You let us hold her and see her reaction-"

"-If she doesn't bite or growl at us we get to take her-"

_"-Free of charge..."_

The man went red with anger "How dare you! Why would I give her away free of charge! She's a menace and needs to be exterminated, I thought when I caught her she would sell for a hefty price but everyone just see's her for what she is...vermin! Get out of my shop!"

The twins grinned at each other and Fred pulled a recorder out from behind his back, the object courtesy of their father.

"Now I do believe it's a illegal to catch wild animals and then sell them to the public without any training, don't you George?"

George gave his brother the same devious look "I do believe you're right, Fred"

The old man was sweating bullets his face if anything was getting redder by the second "How dare y-

"Hey George do you think we should let father listen to this, heck even Percy?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face as he waved the recorder in front of the man's face, the store owner watching it with beady eyes going back a forth.

"Yeah I think we should, after all Ministry of Magic does want to know about illegal goings on in Diagon Alley, Percy is working under Mr Crouch..." he replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"A-a-alright fine!" The man stuttered out, he couldn't let that get out, he'd be ruined! He glared at them "If she bites you or even growls, she's gone and you both give me the recorder and get out of my shop!" He conceded, he smirked. There was no way that the little bitch wouldn't bite them, he'd win either way.

Kagome just stared at the twins with wide blue eyes, why were they doing this?

The twins gave him a nod and George went to the cage and lifted the lid from the cage and slowly lowered his hand into the cage for her to sniff.

The old man grinned, he'd get bitten any minute now...

He almost swallowed his tongue when she just looked at the boys hand curiously.

Kagome looked at the freckled hand in contemplation and attentively sniffed his hand for his scent, he smelt sweet, reminding her of Shippo with all the pocky he would eat that she brought back from her time and fresh like rain.

She eyed him for a moment only seeing genuine curiosity and slight nervousness, what did she have to lose?

With that thought in mind she nudged his hand with her snout and gave it a small lick in acceptance, George gave a brilliant smile at her making her breath hitch in her throat, he carefully grabbed her and picked her small body up and cradled her to his chest.

Kagome looked at the store owner at the corner of her eye and smirked (as much as a fox could), nuzzling the boys chest for affect. The other boy, Fred she had learned, also gave her his hand to sniff, she looked him in the eye as well and sniffed his scent delicately.

She tilted her head, considering the boys were identical they smelt quite different, Fred's scent smelt more musky and tangy to her nose.

She ducked her head to his hand for him to pat her, he gave a happy smile and gently stroked her head.

Fred turned to the store owner "I think we'll take her, thank you" and with that trio left the mouth gaping, wide-eyed man.

"Oi! Give me the recorder!" he shouted at them desperately, he couldn't believe she hadn't bitten them!

The twins both gave him a deadpanned look over their shoulders _"That was only a part of the deal if she had bitten us, we'll decide what to do with the recorder" _with that they smirked at the man and exited the shop into Diagon Alley.

Kagome looked out at the street with wide eyes at all the site, sure she saw some of it from the window, but the window didn't do it justice there were so many people and different shops, it was astounding.

Kagome sightseeing was interrupted when George lifted her from her spot on his warm chest to up in the air until she was facing him, dangling from his grip, she blinked at him in confusion. Fred came over and placed his chin on his brother shoulder , giving her a Cheshire like grin "Well George, it looks like we have ourselves-"

_"-A vixen!"_

* * *

**Once again thankyou to the reviews I've received and hope you liked the chapter! Reviews make me type faster xD**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thankyou for the amazing amount of reviews I got for the last chapter! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story, in response to the reviews I've made this chapter a bit longer than the others so far! I hope you enjoy it!**

**'...' thoughts.**

**"..."talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

* * *

******Chapter** 4  


"Fred, George..." came the hesitant and confused voice.

_"Yes Mum?"_ came the synchronised voice of the twins as they looked up at their mother.

"What is that...?" she asked, pointing to furry ball of fluff in Georges arms.

Said furry ball of fluff peaked a blue azure orb open staring at the older women who was giving her a scrutinising look, Kagome looked at her curiously and sniffed the air for her scent.

The older woman had fiery red hair like the brothers that saved her, she was on the short side, her eyes were a warm brown, that reminded her wistfully of her own mothers warm eyes. The woman looked quite kind.

The brothers look at each other and then at their mother "Can't you tell mum-"

"-it's obviously a fox..."

Molly Weasley gave her boys a narrowed look "What is it doing in my house exactly?"

The twins grinned and once again lifted Kagome in the air like a ragdoll.

_"This is the new addition to the Weasley family!" _

Kagome flicked her tail irritably about being held out on display feeling vulnerable, from the vantage point she looked around the house. The house was quite cluttered but seemed very welcoming and had a nice homey, relaxing feel to it.

From the looks of it they were currently in the living room, the room seemed cosy, especially with the large fireplace. It had comfortable looking couches and armchairs, a lot of knick knacks and photo frames, Kagome did a double take and looked back at the photo's.

'Are they moving?' Kagome wondered as she watched them closely 'They are!' she confirmed in amazement watching them in wonder, they were like home video's of moments...in a photo frame.

"I thought you boys were going to get a pet, not pick up a wild animal" Molly stated, while the fox looked lovely with the black fur and blue eyes, she didn't want a wild animal in the house.

"She's not a wild animal exactly..." George started, remember how the old man confessed that he had caught out of the wild and had hoped to sell her off easily, before he could open his mouth to continue Fred interrupted him .

"We got her from Eeylops, he was going to put her down since no one wanted her, so he gave her to us for free!"

Molly gave them both doubtful looks "Why did no one want her then?" she asked suspiciously to them.

Fred shrugged his shoulders "You know, because she's different" Molly gave him a perplexed look, not understanding.

"Well Mum, you don't see too many people who have foxes as pets, now do you?" he finished plucking Kagome from his brothers hands, startling her slightly from her examination of the photo's and holding her to his chest.

There was a pause of silence before a sigh past through the older woman lips "Fine, but you two will be responsible of her, make sure you feed her and give her exercise" she listed off, giving her sons a stern look.

Kagome huffed inwardly in annoyance, she could do all that for herself!

They nodded obediently and gave their mum a grin, Molly gave them a warm smile and came over to have a closer look at the fox, the fox look at her curiously, like her sons she raised a hand to the foxes snout.

Kagome sniffed her hand slightly, subconsciously remembering her scent as she had for the two boys and gave her hand a small lick. Molly smiled a bright smile and gave her a gentle scratch behind the ears.

"Alright, dinner is going to be ready soon, go and get ready and get your little friend settled in" with that she made her way to the kitchen.

Stealing a couple of biscuits from the living room table they made their way into the kitchen to get to the stair case. Kagome observed the room as the twins quickly asked what was for dinner.

The kitchen had a large wooden table that could around eight people 'Why do they need such a big table?' Kagome wondered. There was large fireplace in the kitchen as well for some reason. The kitchen looked quite cosy and relaxing, from what she could see the kitchen door lead to a garden that she could see from the window.

Kagome snapped out of her observation when they started moving to a stair case that spiralled up and up...and _up_! Her eyes widened, how many people lived here?

They got to what looked like the second floor which had two rooms from the looks of it, going to the one on the right George open the door and let his brother in first and closed it behind him, making a beeline for the bed.

Kagome gave small sneeze at the scent of gun powder that wafted into her nose the smell seemed to permeate the room, why did it smell of gun powder?

Fred gave her head a pat and looked down at her curiously, did foxes get colds? He supposed so but she didn't seem unwell, he shrugged his shoulders and sat next to his brother on the bed, placing Kagome in his lap.

The fox observed the room there was a wardrobe, a desk, and a bedside table with a lamp, along with a number of odd things around the room. Kagome tilted her head and hopped off Fred's lap to the wooden floor.

'Is that an ear?' Kagome wondered incredulously 'Why is there an ear...? I don't even...' Kagome looked up at the twins in confusion. Where the hell did the Shikon send her? Was it normal to have ears lying on the ground?

Kagome felt a migraine start to pound in her head, still morbidly curious she inched a paw towards it to see if it was real, only to be lifted away from the misplaced ear and onto the bed between Fred and George.

George laughed at her giving her a pat on the head "Can't have you eating our extendable ears, we need those, we're still testing them out!" he finished with a grin.

'Extendable ears?' Kagome thought with confusion, what had she gotten herself into?

George's eye suddenly widened "Fred we haven't given her a name!" George exclaimed, gesturing to the small fox, his eyes lit up "What are we going to name her?"

Fred put a hand to his chin as if in deep thought "How about...Foxy?"

George grimaced "No way!".

Kagome gave a narrowed look at the boy, how dare he even suggest a horrid name like that! 'I want my name...' Kagome thought miserably, her ears drooped slightly in sadness.

Fred gave her a scratch behind the ear "It's alright girl, I was just joking!" he said with a sheepish grin.

Kagome leaned into the hand in bliss, damned ears, they were betraying her!

George pondered for a moment, staring at her intensely "Blackey...?"

Both Fred and the small fox stared at him in disbelief, could foxes even have the look of disbelief, he wondered.

"George...you do realise she's a fox...yeah?" Fred stated, that was not a name for a fox, even if they were of the canine species.

George flushed in anger "I know that! It was just an idea..." he huffed and continued thinking of some names.

_'Kagome'_

He jerked his head at the echoing voice 'What was that?' He looked around the room not sure where he heard the voice, was it just in his head?

Fred gave his brother a look of confusion, what was wrong with him? "George..You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just thought I heard something..." He shook his head and looked down at their little companion.

Fred shrugged his shoulders "Have you thought of a name for our friend here?" he poked her furry cheek and watched in amusement as she growled at the appendage.

'My name is-!'

"How about Kagome?"

Kagome whipped her head to the boy so quickly she would've gotten whiplash, did he just say-!

"Kagome? How'd you think of a name like that?" Fred asked, it was a weird sounding name.

"I don't know, it just kinda came to me I guess" he put a hand to his chin in thought for a moment, he liked the sound of it.

Fred shrugged "Kagome...I like it, rolls off the tongue" he said with a grin "Sounds Asian, I didn't know you even knew any Asian words".

"Heh...neither did I" George stated scratching his cheek, he looked down at the wide-eyed fox "What do you think girl, like that name?"

Kagome was in shock, how did he even...? She shook her head and gazed at the boy in a daze, could he read minds or something? How did he know?

Questions swirled in her mind as she tried to come up with a reason as to how he knew her name, he even said himself he didn't know any Japanese words, did he get it from the song?

Kagome felt a hand land on her head and looked up into Georges eyes "I like the name Kagome as well, it seems to fit" George said with a grin, ruffling up her fur, Kagome nuzzled into his hand suddenly in thanks, surprising the boy "Well...I think she likes that name".

Fred fluffed up her tail much to her annoyance "Kagome it is!"

* * *

Kagome watched as the family gathered around the table and chatted amiably while eating, she felt quite light hearted as she stared at the proceedings..

She watched in amusement as Ron almost spat his food out all over his younger sister in an attempt to get his opinion in, Percy giving him a look of disgust, before asking if he could be excused and left the table with a scoff and departed to his room for the night.

She had met the two younger Weasley's beforehand, Ron and Ginny. From the looks of it Ginny was the only sister of the boys. There were apparently two other members of the family, two more males.

_Flashback:_

Ron gave a grin when he found himself in the fireplace, 'Home sweet ho-' Ron lost his trail of though at the sound of a growl and gulped slightly, what was that?

Peeking his head out of the fireplace he blinked wearily at the fox not far from him, why was there a fox in the house?!

Giving a shaky he smile he tried to calm it down "U-uh easy boy.." the fox just growled louder.

_"She's a girl actually" _came two voice and he looked up to see Fred and George lounging on the couches of their living room.

Ron huffed "Could you guys help? Why is there a fox in the house anyway?" he tried inching forward happy that there was no growling and managed to get out of the fireplace.

Kagome sniffed in his direction confused 'How did he get there? He wasn't there earlier, what was that green smoke?'

With a sigh Fred got up from the couch and made his way to the curious fox that was now sniffing the fireplace, he picked her up and into his arms. "She's ours" he said simply and sat back down on the couch with her in his lap.

Kagome looked at Fred from the corner of her eye 'I'm not anyone's' she thought with a grumble, but couldn't stop the heat in her cheeks. Lucky she was a fox.

Ron just stared at her "Her name is Kagome" George supplied, Kagome hopped onto the back of the couch so that she could get a closer look at the boy, from his scent he was the sibling to the twins. She took in his features with slight amusement, you could tell he was a Weasley just by looking at him, he also adorned the flaming red hair and freckles.

Ron made his way towards and slowly inched a hand towards her, Kagome stiffened slightly looking at the boys hand, it was filthy! She could see all the grime under his fingernails, she shivered in slight disgust.

She had always had a thing of germs and while she understood sometimes you needed to get dirty, she always made sure she was clean when she could, she did the same in Sengoku Jidai where she would bathe whenever possible with Sango who also got into her habits of bathing often.

Seeing her tensed form, Ron gulped audibly not sure how to proceed. Once again he started to advance, as his hand was about to land on her head, his form bent as he kept his body away from her in case, she bristled and leapt from her spot on the couch onto his back, growling slightly.

Ron whimpered and tried to stand properly but was stopped by the growls, he gave a look to his brothers who just watched the proceedings with amusement. He slumped down once more and hung his head, not sure what to do, he didn't want to be bitten.

Kagome made herself comfortable on his back, this was his punishment for not washing his hands at least. The twins shared a look and stood up, unsure of their pets behaviour and looked Ron over.

George raised an eyebrow "Why are you covered in dirt?" Ron stuttered, embarrassed and laughed slightly "H-heh, no reason" he waved off as best as he could in his position

Fred snickered and sidled up next to him, throwing their little fox an amused look and smirked at his younger brother "She probably didn't want you touching her-

"-with your grubby hands" George finished as the twins grinned at each other and Kagome looked over at them suspiciously 'Maybe they can read my mind...'

Ron squirmed and attempted to stand once again, only to have the fox grab a mouthful of his locks and tug on them firmly, causing him to slightly wince.

They all turned their heads towards the door as it opened revealing a young girl, she was a spitting image of the three boys that occupied the room, her hair thought slightly darker in shade and hazel almost brown eyes.

Said girl opened her mouth to speak "Umm.." and snapped it shut at the scene before her, while curious about the fox, she ignored it and gave them all bland look "Never mind I don't want to know. I'll be in my room" leaving one older brother weeping and sulking and the other two leaning on each other as they guffawed, oh how they loved their family!

_End of flashback_

After a rough first impression on each other (and Ron had gone a cleaned up) she let him pet her and got acquainted with the younger Weasley.

Kagome shook her head in amazement, staring at the commotion, 7 children, while it wasn't unheard of in Japan or Edo, it was a different experience to be with so many people, even if only 5 of the children were here now.

Molly scolded Ron for his table manners, the boy sat back in his seat quite abashed, while her life saving twins poked fun at their brother, Arthur giving a chuckle at their antics.

It reminded her of times in the past, where they would gather around the camp fire, eating ramen and chatting, Inuyasha would slurp his ramen at an ungodly pace, almost choking when he spoke, Shippo chatting cheerfully about his day even though they had been with him all day, Sango and Miroku squabbles, Kirara's content mews with her food and hissing at her master discontent with Miroku...

Kagome felt her mood darken as her thoughts continued, oh how she missed her friends, would she even see them again?

She laid down on the floor and rested her head on her paws in deep thought, her ears tweaking now and then at the voices of the family that had taken her in.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara...what would they be doing now? Would they be worried about her? Or would they getting on with their lives? She hoped for the latter 'I don't want them worrying about me, I want them to settle down and have good lives'.

All of a sudden she found herself airborne and then placed on a warm lap, tilting her head up she found herself staring into the emerald orbs on George, who gave her a smile before continuing to listen to his father talk.

Kagome stared in shock, why...? She then felt a gentle pressure on her head, she tilted her head to Fred as he gave her a grin and a quick scratch behind the ear and went back to irritating Ron about his _like _for someone named Hermione.

She settled down in George's lap as he absentmindedly stroked her head as he talked with his family, Fred unconsciously playing with her tail. She couldn't stop the contented sigh that left her.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Loving the reviews! It really shows you guys are enjoying it and makes me type faster!**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**'...' thoughts.**

**"..."talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

* * *

******Chapter** 5

Before Kagome knew it, it was morning and she was already whisked away from her pile of blankets and various pillows, and taken to the living room, Fred grabbed a handful of a glittery, silver powder as they made their way to the fireplace.

Kagome looked on in confusion and slight suspicion, thinking back to when Ron appeared from nowhere out of the fireplace in a puff of green smoke, was this the powder that was used?

Fred and George nodded to each other and Fred lifted his hand full of powder "_Diagon Alley!" _ with that he threw the powder to the ground and emerald flames licked at their legs, making Kagome panic and yelped in fright not understanding, next thing she knows the twins were walking out of another fireplace and they were in Diagon Alley.

'How?' She snapped her head to the two boys, not understanding. Looking around no one seem surprised at all...they weren't even acknowledged, Kagome looked behind them at the fireplace as they walked off and noticed plumes of green fire and smoke as another person came out of the fireplace wearing an odd sort of robe.

Kagome felt her eyes widen, where the heck was this new world? In her time in the shop she admitted she saw odd looking people, wearing the oddest of things. Her mind went back to the conversation she heard on the day the Fred and George found her in the animal shop.

She recalled a crowd of people in front of that very shop talking about broomsticks of all things and something known as Quidditch and how the Irish put an order in for something known as the Firebolt and from what she knew that was the broomstick.

Kagome snickered in her mind, imagining her grandfather stroking the broom that he used to use to sweep the shrine grounds lovingly and calling it some odd name fondly.

She had been reminded at the time, of witches and how they would fly on broomsticks in her children's books when she was younger, they would be green and were covered with warts and always owned a black cat that was considered bad luck.

(AN: How unknowingly close she is to the truth xD)

Shaking her head she looked around her surroundings, eyeing all the stores and people around her and the boys.

Diagon Alley... Diagon Alley! She stiffened. 'Are they taking me back?' she felt her eyes widen in horror. They wouldn't would they?

Feeling her heart race she stretched out her powers to feel their aura's so that she could get a feel of their emotions...there was nothing out of the ordinary except excitement. What were they so excited about?

Kagome gave a jolt when she recognised the area, it was the shop!

She gave a whimper not understanding, what was happening? They surely wouldn't save her just to take her back? She wasn't sure what to do, she felt no malice coming from them, yet they were just around the corner from the shop.

She tensed further the closer they got, she narrowed her eyes 'If they step one foot near the shot, I'm making a run for it' she thought with determination, doubting her instincts.

George looked down worriedly at the creature in his arms 'What's wrong with her?' she seemed to be ready make a dash for it. George felt his chest well slightly in sadness, did she really want to get away from them that badly?

It was only until they passed the shop and didn't step towards it did she calm down, relief spread through her. Fred seeing her relaxing form put a hand on George's shoulder and stopped him, George stopped his sulking and looked at his brother in surprise.

He tilted his head to shop that they passed and a look of understanding crossed his face, Fred bent down to Kagome height and looked her in her azure eyes "Kagome, we weren't going to take you back, trust us". He knew he seemed silly talking to her as if she could understand him in the first place and in public no less but he felt he had to do something.

Kagome stared into his eyes 'I feel like I can trust them already...why?' she felt a reassuring squeeze from George and nodded her head at Fred much to his confusion 'Does she-' his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly lurched forward, just barely catching himself from falling into Kagome and his brother.

He swung around in surprise and frowned confusedly at the large amount of people around the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop before a bright smile lit his face.

"Dad better have tickets!" he stated happily, whirling around to look at them, George grinned with an enthusiastic nod of his head, Kagome looked at them confusedly, next thing she knew they were heading into the shop with the massive amount of people.

Her ears laid back on her head in distress 'Why me...?'

'I think I'm now claustrophobic...' Kagome mumbled in her head in irritation, her ear twitching in pain, she understood that this Quidditch was a sport with broomsticks (something she just didn't understand) and she knew for a fact that most males loved sports what she didn't understand was, was their need to squeal!

Kami, her ears were still ringing from the experience.

Kagome jolted when she felt a new aura in the house and looked in the direction of the kitchen curiously.

They made their way into the kitchen of the Burrow, Kagome sniffed and instantly smelt a new scent that smelt quite effeminate of flowers .

Fred and George had looks of surprise on their face when they saw Hermione there in the kitchen sitting at the table with Molly, drinking tea. Kagome looked over the new person, the girl seemed to be around Ron's age, with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes.

Seeing the look on their faces Molly sighed and glowered at her boys "Well don't act surprised, I told you both before you left that Hermione would be coming over today for the World cup on the 22nd".

Their mouths fell open, Kagome snorted at their faces in amusement, causing Hermione to shift her attention from the two red heads to the curiously black fox within George's arms. 'What in Merlins name are they doing with a fox?' she thought to herself bewildered.

_"Dad got tickets?!" _they whispered almost fervently, Molly bit back a smile and stayed silent for several moments, the boys slowly leaning closer and closer to their mother in impatience, willing their mother to answer their please with their eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their behaviour, the action not going unnoticed by the scrutinizing young witch in the room who narrowed her eyes at the action in suspicion.

Molly smiled at the twin scowls she was receiving "Of course he did, wouldn't miss it for the world!" she stated with a grin.

The two of them gave a whoop of excitement, startling the poor fox, who barked at them in a reprimand as he her ears if anything laid back further against her head than they already had been from the pain of earlier.

Kagome whimpered inwardly at the ache that seemed to forever wish to stay there 'How on earth did Inuyasha or Kouga, heck even Sesshoumaru could ever stand loud noises?' Kagome thought back to all the time Inuyasha and Kouga used to fight, how did they even manage to stand each other's voices screaming at one another, it was loud back then to her' poor of hearing' human ears.

"Ah sorry girl" Fred apologised sympathetically gently stroking her ears, Molly smiled at the action, Hermoine on the other hand still had a look of suspicion that held amazement, while she did understand that the twins obviously cared for their family, she knew that their worlds rotated around each other, so it was different to see their attention on something else other than themselves.

"If Hermione is coming with us, I'm guessing Harry is as well?" George questioned eager to see his younger friend, it had been quite a while since they hadn't been at Hogwarts since June.

Molly nodded "Yes, I've gotten Ron to send Harry a letter with Pig, I've also sent the Dursley's a letter if he can attend as well-" Fred interrupted her "They won't let Harry attend though, you know that" he pointed out.

"Thus why, even with or without their consent we will be retrieving Harry this Sunday" she said with an irritated smile, she really did dislike the way they treated Harry, he was like a son to her and it hurt her to know that he had to stay with the Dursely's when on break.

The twins gave mischievous grins each, while Kagome looked around the room confused.

* * *

Harry sighed, anxious for something to happen, he tapped his fingers on his suitcase, Hedgewig twittering next to him impatient to get out of the small cage and stretch her wings.

Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a slip of paper that Ron had sent him and re-read it once again. He nodded to himself, yes it was Sunday today and just past 5 o'clock 'Where are they?'

With another sigh his mind wandered back to the dream he had of the old caretaker, Voldemort, Wormtail, Nagini and some other man he knew not of. His hand reached up unconsciously to rub lightly at his scar that had been burning painfully that night.

Heaving a sigh, left his stuff upstairs and made his way down stair into the living room.

He sighed as he inconspicuously rolled he eyes at his Aunt Petunia who once again stood up to try and get a peak of the oncoming Weasley's out of the window.

He was sitting in the living room of the Dursley household, everyone was situated in the living room waiting for the arrival of the Weasley's.

His Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. While in most cases this would be seen as a nice gesture of welcome, he knew his Uncle wore it to impress and intimidate. He was sitting in one of the armchairs of the room with the pretence of reading the newspaper, his eyes were fixated in one spot of the paper, not reading. 'More like listening...' Harry grumbled in his head. He knew his Uncle was listening for any signs a car entering their driveway.

His Aunt Petunia came back from her inspection from the window and going to the other armchairs and compulsively straightening the cushions.

His Cousin Dudley was also seated in an armchair he kept fidgeting in nervousness. His last run in with a Wizard hadn't been the best. Hagrid having conjured up a pigs spiral tail onto the large boy on his 12th birthday, which then later on had to be removed at a private hospital in discretion. He kept walking from room to room sideways, so as to not show his rear end just in case.

It was quite funny to see his bully of a cousin reduced to a nervous wreck who kept clamping his hands onto his backside at any sudden noises.

It was now quarter past five and Harry himself was starting to feels pangs of anxiousness, had they forgotten.

He watched as his Uncle stood and went to the front door, opening it slowly he proceeded to stick his head out and peer up and down their street, seeing nothing of interest he slammed the door and stalked back into the living room.

"They're late!" His Uncle Vernon groused angrily, glaring at his nephew.

Harry chuckled nervously "Must be a lot of traffic or something?" he questioned more than stated, he wasn't even sure how the Weasley's were getting here.

The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife, Harry left the room, getting sick of the tense atmosphere and went to sit on the stairs of the staircase in the hall.

He tapped his elbow lightly, nervous yet excited, he couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's, especially Ron's twin brother, Fred and George.

He found himself closer to the twins, ever since they gave him the enchanted map of Hogwarts, The Marauders Map.

Checking his watch he sighed and shifted in his spot on the stairs, he could vaguely hear his Aunt and Uncle speaking angrily in the living room.

"No consideration at all!" Vernon tensely muttered, his face red with anger, a light sheen of perspiration coating his skin.

Petunia nodded sharply, eyeing the window in case they showed up "What if we had another engagement? How rude of them" she huffed, her bony arms crossed over her chest.

Vernon balled his hands up "I bet they think if they're late, we'll invite them to stay for dinner!" He huffed in indignation "They will not be staying here!" he sneered at the thought.

Harry rolled his eyes when he heard his Uncle heavily get off the chair and pace...more like stomp back and forth.

Petunia mumbled some things to try and calm him slightly, she didn't want a repeat of last time.

"_Their _kind obviously don't care much for punctuality" he said haughtily "Either that or drive some old tinpot of a car!"

Petunia snickered slightly, her voice sharp "Probably broken do-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

**Another chapter =D Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Peace out  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for all of the reviews! Sorry about the lateness, been busy with work and Christmas, hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**'...' thoughts.**

**"..."talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Why me?  
**

**Chapter 6**

Hearing three voices yell in sync had Harry jumping up and he ran into the living room "What's wrong?" he asked as he got into the room to see his so-called family scrambling to the other side of the room in panic.

There was a scraping noise coming from the boarded up fireplace.

"What is it?" Petunia gasped out in fright, back into a corner.

Vernon patted her arm to calm her and glared at the fireplace.

Dudley gulped and tried to hide behind his father.

"Ouch!" came the voice that Harry recognised as Arthur Weasley, his eyebrows shot up behind his hair line.

"Fred! No, go back...go back! There's been some sort of mistake" he sounded perplexed.

"Go and tell George not to -Oww! George there's no room, go back and tell Ron befo-"

There was a yelp and a hushing noise.

"Fred be careful with Kagome, okay we need to-"

"Maybe someone will be able to hear us?"

There was some more banging and scraping.

The Dursley's and Harry stared at the fireplace in shock.

"What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" Vernon growled out, glaring at Harry.

"They've travelled by floo powder, it's where you can travel by fire but the fireplace in blocked..." Harry tried in vain to hold in his snickers, finding the whole thing hilarious, though he was curious as to who this Kagome was.

Approaching the boarded fireplace he knocked on the boards "Mr Weasley? Can you hear me?"

The banging stopped and everything went silent.

"It's Harry, the fireplace has been blocked up...you won't be able to get through..."

After a short bout of silence "Damn!" rang out from Arthur "Why on earth did they block it up for?"

They have a electric fire" Harry explained amused.

"Really?" he asked in awe " I have to see that...now let's see...Ah! Ron!"

"Huh, what's going on? Has something gone wrong" came Ron's confused voice.

"Oh, no" Came Fred's voice "We want to be here, this is where we wanted to end up" he said sarcastically.

His brother pitched in "Yeah, having the time of our loves here!" whose voice sounded muffled as if he was squashed against someone or a wall.

There was some growling which confused Harry it sounded like an animal. "Shh it's okay we'll get out of here soon" cooed Fred.

"Boys...I'm trying to think, hmm, what to do...oh I know! Harry stand back!"

Harry moved back and away from the fireplace, while his Uncle moved forward.

"What are they going to d-?"

BANG.

The electric fire and the boards shot across the room, startling everyone and expelling the Weasley family.

The Dursley's gaped as the dust and rubble revealed the red headed, freckled family and some animal.

"That's much better!" Arthur said as he brushed off the dust from his green robes, seeing the Durley's he walked up to them his hand out stretched to Vernon in greeting "Ah, you must be Harry's Uncle, Aunt and Cousin" Vernon back away with Petunia in his arms, angry yet scared.

His best suit was ruined!

"Er... sorry about that" he said as he gestured to the mess as he kicked a piece of board "My fault, it didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out the other end. I have a fireplace connected to the Floo network you see, just for now, you know? So we could get Harry. It's not meant to be connected to a Muggle's fireplace, but a contact of mine fixed it up for me".

He gave a smile to the Dursley's "Don't worry I'll light a fire and send my boys back then fix it up before I leave" he said with a pleasant smile rubbing the back of his balding head.

Dudley left to go to the kitchen nervous around the Wizard, clutching his rear the whole wayas he shivered in fear.

Harry and Ron shared a look trying not to laugh at Vernon and Petunia, while Arthur was confused and somewhat worried about the boys odd behaviour.

Giving a shrug he turned to Harry "Hello Harry, got everything ready?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah, my trunks upstairs"

_"We'll get it" _Fred and George said with a grin. Fred handed Kagome over to Ron who perched herself on Ron's shoulder, and followed George upstairs.

Harry stared at the fox perplexed with wide eyes, the fox seemingly to sense his look, stared right back at him with azure blue orbs.

He felt something jolt through him as looked deep within the creatures eyes, like electricity, but it was warm. The warmth jolted to his scar and it began to warm up, he brushed his hand over his scar, cringing, expecting the pain that usually followed when his scar would warm up, only to feel the warmth slowly disappear as a wave of calm came over him.

* * *

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the boy that she presumed was Harry, he had an odd power surrounding him, it centered, oddly, at his forehead, she let her aura mingle with his to determine what the power was.

She felt a very dark, sinister power from his forehead, she tilted her head and noticed a slight scar from under his messy bangs, where the dark power came from.

She felt around with her powers, it was deeply infused and seemed to be a connection to the being that placed it there. It was strong...but she could get rid of it, but it would take a lot of concentration and it was not something she could do at the moment, being a fox and all, plus she hadn't worked with her powers for quite a while, she would need to develop them further.

She stared back into his blue-grey orbs, hoping to find and answer as to why he had the mark, only to see him somewhat cringing her eyes widened fractionally 'Was she hurting him?' she withdrew her probing powers and sent a wave of calm to him, hoping to make up for whatever she caused.

He gazed back into the foxes eyes, seeing her gaze leave his forward and look into his eyes once again, tilting her head at him.

Ron seeing Harry's look mouthed to him 'I'll tell you later'. Harry nodded giving one last look to the fox, what happened? H e furrowed his brow and traced his scar with his index finger, relieved that it didn't hurt.

A bout of silence fell upon the room, Arthur rocked somewhat nervously on his feet and tried to break the silence. "Nice place you've got here"

Silence.

He coughed into his hand and looked around in unveiled curiosity, he really did love everything to do with Muggles.

He eyed the TV and VCR, wanting to examine the objects. "They run off eckeltricity, do they?" Harry felt laughter rise inside him once again at the way he said the word.

"I can see the plugs" he nodded "I collect plugs. Batteries too, I have a large collection of them, the Wife thinks I'm mad, but you know" he finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Vernon's face just reddened further and didn't make a sound.

Harry watched, amused as Dudley's skulked back into the room after having disappeared into the kitchen, probably due to the sounds of his trunk coming down the stairs. Inching his way along the wall to try and conceal himself behind his father.

Fred and George came back into the room with Harry's trunk and spotted the terrified Dudley. Grins stretched across their faces.

"Alright , let's get going then" Arthur stated with a nod of his head. Pushing up the long green sleeves of his robe, he took out his wand.

Harry watched carefully as the Dursley's backed away as far as they could, he gave a small smile of amusement, before looking back over to the Weasley family, looking at the new addition once again with slightly narrowed eyes, he knew that the fox did something, how did it know about his scar?

All these thoughts swirled around in his head, suspicion settled in his mind, what if it was working for Voldemort or something? He would have to get his answers later. He couldn't take any chances.

_"Incendio!"_ Flames erupted from the fireplace, crackling merrily. Arthur took a small pouch from his robed and opened the small bag and took and pinch of powder and threw it into the flames.

Kagome gave a silent gasp, was she right? Were they witches? She pondered on her thoughts, well she never had believed her Grandfathers stories of youkai or any of those strange happenings, heck she didn't even believe that was a Miko, when her Grandfather said Holy power ran through the family. So why couldn't Witches be real? She shook her furry head in amazement, where had the Shikon taken her now?

The flames roared higher and turned a lively emerald green. Kagome looked at the flames with an odd fondness, they reminded her of her Kits eyes as well as the twins who, now that she looked at them from Ron's shoulder, seemed to be conspiring something.

"Alright, off you go then Fred" Arthur said as he gestured to the roaring flames. Fred nodded his head "Coming!" he let go of the trunk and moved towards the fireplace "Oh no...hang on...". A bag of sweets feel out of his pocket, the large toffees in brightly covered wrapping scattered everywhere, Fred bent down to frantically pick them all up.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the boy and rolled her eyes with a smirk, this was going to be interesting.

He crammed them back into his pocket and stood, brushing off imaginary dust from his pants and gave a cheery wave to the Dursley's and strolled to the fireplace, he gave Kagome a wink and in a clear cherry voice gave the fireplace his destination "The Burrow" and was gone in a whooshing sound of the roaring fire.

"Right then, your turn George, you and the trunk" He nodded and made his way to the fireplace with the trunk, he gave Kagome a questioning look, she tilted her head at him, with a small shrug "The Burrow" he too vanished.

"Ron, you next"

Ron bobbed his head and turned to the Dursley's "See you!" and gave a grin to Harry, he felt a wait lift from his shoulders and watched as Kagome leapt to his father's shoulder and perched herself on their, he gave her a look of confusion before shrugging and shouted "The Burrow" and vanished in a flurry of green flames.

Arthur look in surprise at the fox, but just smiled, glad she was warming up to him, they were all a family now.

Harry directed his gaze from the Mr Weasley and the black fox, to the Dursley's "Well...bye then" he said with a small awkward wave.

They didn't talk or reply, just as he expected, he was used to it, with that he moved towards the fire, just as he reached it, Mr Weasley put his arm out and held Harry's elbow. Harry looked at the older man in confusion, who was looking the Dursley's in anger and amazement.

"Harry said goodbye to you, didn't you hear him?" Knowing they did, he furrowed his brows.

Harry shrugged "I t doesn't matter, I honestly don't care"

Kagome looked down at the mysterious boy, noticing his lie, she could feel the pain he held though his aura.

Arthur kept his hand gripping Harry's elbow "You won't be seeing your Nephew until next Summer, surely you're going to say good bye?" he asked with indignation, angered at how little these Muggle's cared for their own.

Vernon went red in face at being taught consideration by a man who blew up his fireplace, made and mess of his living room and ruined his best suit!

He bit back his rude retort as he eyed the wand in the Wizards hands warily "Goodbye then" he said resentfully.

Kagome growled at the Dursley's, making them cower slightly and Harry look up at her in shock.

Harry shook his head , "See you" and with that Harry, took his attention from the Dursley's and fox and went to the fireplace and felt the warmth from the flames, all of a sudden her heard someone gagging and whirled around to see Dudley now kneeling beside the table, rather than hiding behind his Aunt and Uncle, choking.

On a foot-long purple slimy thing.

Which happened to be his tongue.

Kagome looked at the large boy with wide eyes in disbelief 'What? Is that his...tongue? Really?'

Kagome tilted her head in utter confusion, then spotted the brightly coloured wrapper that lay empty on the ground and snickered.

So _that's _what they were planning, she took another look at the choking boy and gave started laughing, not able to hold it in anymore, which came out as raspy sounding barks and growls.

Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing as his Aunt flung herself to the ground next to her choking Dudleykins and proceeded to try and pull the long purple thing out of his mouth, which made him start to choke and sputter more.

His Uncle was waving his arms about as he circled the two on the ground. Arthur coughed and tried to speak up over the shouting .

"Not to worry! I can fix it" he said as he advanced, his wand pointed at Dudley, Petunia seeing this screeched and tried to shield her son, making Kagome wince and lower her ears to head at the high pitched sound.

"No, really, I can help" He took a few more steps closer "It's simple, it was the toffee you see, my son Fred, real practical Joker, but it's only an engorgement charm, atleast I think it is, I can fix it!"

Rather the reassured and calming down the Dursley's went into the flurry of panic, Petunia was sobbing and holding her son to her chest and continuing to try and tug the _thing_ out of his mouth. Dudley looked to be suffocating from his tongue and his mother incessant tugs to pull it out.

Vernon who was not lost in anger, grabbed a China figure and threw it at the Wizard, who ducked just in time, Kagome bristled in anger, having nearly been hit herself, but she wouldn't let someone hurt the family that took her in.

Kagome growled low in her throat, her eyes pinned to the large angry man, who was now grabbing another ornament to throw.

"Harry, go! I'll sort this out"

While not wanting to miss the fun, the ornament just whizzed past his ear, which gave him incentive to leave, he stepped into the fireplace "The Burrow!" with that the last thing he saw was Mr Weasley, holding his wand out to Vernon and the fox on his shoulder growling with its hackles raised as it leapt from his shoulder to his Uncle, when he grabbed a third object, before he spun really fast and found himself in the Weasley's kitchen.

Fred, George and Ron were there to greet him.

"Did he eat it?' asked Fred with an eager grin on his face, giving his hand to Harry to pull him out of the fireplace.

"Yeah" Harry said as he took the hand and got out of the fireplace "What was _it_? "

"Ton Tongue Toffee, George and I invented them, we've been looking for someone to test them on..." Fred said brightly.

George looked at Harry, getting his attention "Harry, where's Kagome?"

Harry quirked a brow in confusion 'Kagome? Isn't that an Asian name? I didn't see...' His eyes widened when he realised he must be talking about the fox.

"The fox? Well your father and the fox were stopping Vernon fro-"

He was cut off at the sound of a pop and Mr Weasley appeared out of thin air, by Georges side, with Kagome on his shoulder, blood dripping out of her maul.

_"Kagome!" _came the two voices as they rushed to their father and Fred plucked her from her spot on Arthurs shoulder and into his arms. He held her out for him and George to inspect her, she looked at them with wide eyes, unsure with what was happening and why they seemed to reek of anxiousness.

Arthur smiled at them calmly "She's fine, that's not her blood, she saved me from getting an ornament thrown at my head, she bit Vernon's hand" He went over and gave her a scratch behind the ear "Thanks girl!"

Kagome wagged her tail at the feeling of her ear being scratched 'Damn it, why does it have to feel so good?'

The twins both gave a sigh of relief and Fred hugged her to his chest, she gave a purr that rumbled easily through her chest as she felt them relax.

Harry was wide-eyed at the scene while Arthur was smiling, that is until he remembered the incident, he turned to his son.

"Fred that wasn't funny! What did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything" he said with an innocent shrug of the shoulders "I just dropped it...it was his fault that he went and ate it, I never told him to." he said with an evil grin.

"You dropped it on purpose!" He yelled "You knew he-"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly with excited eyes.

Arthur scowled "It was 4 foot long by the time they would let me shrink it!"

Every occupant in the kitchen roared with laughter.

"It isn't funny!" he shouted in irritation, why was no one taking him seriously, Kagome who sensed his brewing annoyance, nosed his hand that was next to her, he gave a look of surprise before giving her a small smile, trying to calm somewhat.

He gave his twin sons a look "I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggle's and my own Sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because his a Muggle!" Fred said indignantly

"-We gave it to him because he's a bullying git" George continued with a nod of his head "Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yeah he is, Mr Weasley" Harry confirmed thinking back to all the times his cousin and friends would bullying him at the Muggle school in the past and the constant teasing and bullying at home with his Uncle and Aunt.

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother-!"

"Tell me what exactly?" came a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see Mrs Weasley, her eyes narrowed in suspicioun.

"Oh hello, Harry dear" she said when she saw him and gave him a warm and welcoming smile, before turning to her Husband once again "Tell me what Arthur?"

Arthur gave a gulp at the look in Molly's eyes, he hadn't planned to actually _tell_ her what had happened, he was just trying to scare his sons a little.

As he tried to work out what to say in reply to his wife, Hermione and Ginny came into the room, Harry gave them a bright smile in which Hermione returned and Ginny blushed a deep red.

"Well?" Molly asked, impatient.

"It was nothing Molly, I've had a talk to Fred and George now." He explained.

Molly opened her mouth to retort, which had Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny edging out of the kitchen.

"Wha-" Molly was cut off from her angry questioning when Kagome leapt out of Fred's arm and onto the older woman's shoulder nudging her face and purring.

Everyone was shocked at the act, even the Weasley Twins.

Molly shook off her shock and gave a small chuckle and brang Kagome into the cradle of her arms and gently stoked her fur.

"Why hello there, Kagome, are you hungry? Let's go and get you something to eat, hmm?" With that Molly turned away from everyone and went to the fridge with Kagome in her arms to get her some food.

Kagome looked to the twins before Molly took her away 'You guys owe me one...the things I do...' with that thought, Kagome was whisked away.

Fred and George looked at each other at the corner of their eyes in shock.

"Did she-" George started

"-Just save us?" Fred finished, both with an astonished looks on their faces, as well as the other members in the room.

Harry was the only one looking at the scene with narrowed, yet shocked eyes, that was no ordinary fox, that's for sure.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Now just a few notes: I know that in the books Harry has green eyes, while Ron's are blue I believe, but I wanted the twins to have green eyes, and Ron being their Brother get's them too and I found it weird to then have another one who had green eyes...**

**So I guess just think of his eyes as they are in the movie? I'm sorry if this bothers anyone, It won't be mentioned much, so you can still think of everyone's eyes colour as you believe they are!**

**Anyway please review! ^^ They really get me in the mood to type this story, rather then completely slacking off, like I tend to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for all of the reviews! Sorry about the lateness, been busy with assignments and life, but here we go. I originally wanted this longer but decided to get the chapter out for my reviewers ^^**

**'...' thoughts.**

**"..."talking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Why me?**

**Chapter 7**

After an...eventful dinner everyone went to bed, only to be woken up in the morning which felt only minutes after they had left to go to bed.

Molly went to each of her children's room to wake them, First going to Ginny's room to wake her and Hermione, then to Ron's room to wake him and Harry and then to her twins sons room to wake them and Kagome.

"S'time already?" mumbles Fred as he rolled over onto his back with a flop, placing an arm over his eyes, George just grunted and proceed to burrow under his quilt covers.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two, having gotten up as soon as she heard the commotion downstairs. She was about to head out the door expecting them to get up, only to hear soft snores come from the two.

She gave a sigh and trotted back to the two, sitting on the floor between their beds. It would seem that she would have to wake them somehow.

She gracefully leapt up onto George's bed with little effort and sat there staring at him blankly. 'How am I going to wake them?' She looked down at her tail that was curled around her paws and smirked.

Perfect.

With that thought in mind she swayed her tail in his face, making sure it brushed his nose. George's nose twitched a few times, before he buried his head into his pillow, swatting away the object. Kagome scowled at the boy and then eyed the other one laying in the bed across from her.

She leapt to Fred's bed with a small thump that didn't even stir the boy and glared at him, why wouldn't they get up? She nudged his neck with her cold wet nose, hoping that would wake him.

It did.

Fred flew up into a seated position with a very loud yelp, startling Kagome, who fell off the bed and dashed out the door at the loud noise. Followed by a thump from George who also fell out of bed from the loud noise.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

When Fred and George finally made their way downstairs the family plus Harry and Hermione and minus Percy were seated at the table for breakfast, Fred glared at the fox who was seated smugly in her spot in Arthur's lap.

Kagome gave a fox-like smirk, even though her ears were ringing from Fred's cry it was still worth it!

Fred huffed and plopped down heavily onto a kitchen chair, while George followed tiredly, slumping into his chair.

George looked around the table, giving a small sleepy smile to Kagome "Where's Percy?" he asked with a stretch, his top riding up slightly. Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at the smile he gave her and the unintended show he gave, thankful that she know one could tell she was embarrassed.

"Percy will be apparating there, so that he can have a bit of a lie-in" Molly answered as she heaved a large pot to the table. Kagome watched in shock and fascination as two ladles followed after her and started to scoop up some porridge and put it in bowls, that magically placed themselves in front of everyone at the table.

'Magic? How come I never heard anything about witches? I know everyone called Kagura a wind witch, but she was a Youkai...and they don't have any Youki in them, I would be able to sense it...how did all this go unnoticed?' She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

She thought back to the brooms she saw in that shop, mind you there seemed to be some truth in the fictional stories of witches though, they really did have brooms!

"So his still in bed?" he grumbled to himself, wanting to be able to apparate himself.

Seeing as how Arthur wanted to eat, Kagome hopped off his lap and onto the floor as a bowl of stew from last night placed itself in front of her, she looked at it suspiciously for a moment, before giving an experimental lick. Sensing nothing she tucked into her food with vigour.

Harry looked at Mr Weasley curiously at what he was wearing. Catching Harry's eyes, Arthur smiled and gestured to himself, "What d'you think? We're supposed to go incognito, do I look like a Muggle?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah, very good" Harry said smiling.

"Why are we up so early?" Ginny asked with a yawn, tiredly rubbing at her eyes.

"We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us, it's difficult for a large number of Wizards and witches to congregate without attracting Muggle's attention, then we need to find the portke-"

"George!" came the sharp voice from Mrs Weasley, causing everyone turn his or her attention to the scene.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What is in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me!" she said with a growl of fury "Accio!"

Many small brightly objects flew out of his pockets, he made a move to grab them but was to slow as they sped into Molly's outstretched hand.

"You were meant to get rid of them! Empty your pockets, the both of you!" She yelled her face red with anger. Would they ever listen to her?!

Kagome laid her ears down on her head at the older woman's shrill voice and gazed at the twins with sympathy, it wasn't the best experience having an angry mother on your hands. She thought back to her own mother, while her mother rarely raised her voice, she used to give many disapproving looks to her and her younger brother Souta, if they fought with each other.

_'Mother..._' Kagome thought with a dull pain in her heart, would she ever see her again?

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" Many of the brightly coloured magical sweets, recognised now as the Ton-Tongue toffee that was used on Dudley, flew out from the boys, their pockets, the lining of their jackets and even the turn ups of their jeans.

"We spent 6 months making those!" Fred shouted, glaring at his mother.

"So this is what you've been doing for 6 months? No wonder you didn't get anymore O. !" she growled out, angry that they had been wasting their time on something so foolish.

They took that as their cue to leave, the twins turning their back to their mother, picking the confused fox up and leaving the house.

"Have a lovely time and _behave yourselves_" she called out to the twins backs, who ignored her and left the house.

* * *

It was quite cold out in the early morning, having no trouble being up at this time, only her and Mr Weasley seemed unaffected, while the others just watched their feet as they walked like zombies. It was hard for her to actually sleep in, her body was adjusted to waking up in the early morning to find shards.

'I guess Inuyasha was my alarm clock' she thought with amusement, his voice could wake the dead with how loud he would get.

She tilted her head up to George who was holding her and then to Fred, they were both being very quiet, she gave a small sigh, they were still sore about this morning it seemed. While she didn't understand what O. (surely they didn't mean the bird) it must have been something important for them to get.

She thought back to the Toffee's, she had to admit they were brilliant, having brought up a Kitsune who liked to invent items for his pranks himself, she could appreciate the work they took into making the Toffee's.

She nuzzled George's chest in a comforting manner, who looked shocked for a moment, he then gave her a small smile and gave her a squeeze in his arms as a hug. Fred gave a small smile of his own at the scene, Kagome really was something.

Everyone was silent as they made their way up the large, steep hill. Panting and sweating as their legs burned in pain. Kagome was now trotting beside Fred happily, George having put her down so he could concentrate on getting up the hill, the walk not affecting her because she was used to it.

"Whew, we made it, now for the Portkey, shouldn't be too hard to find" Just as they were about to start searching a shout from the sky caught their attention as two silhouettes slowly descended to the ground.

"Amos!" Arthur called with a smile and made his way to where the two were landing, shaking hands with the man when he landed and then with a younger male.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone and his son Cedric" Arthur stated as he gestured to the two, Amos had a worn older face, with shaggy grey hair andhe wore large spectacles. Cedric was tall and quite handsome young man with chiselled features, dark brown hair, and bright grey eyes.

"Hi" Cedric greeted, looking around at everyone, everyone replied except Fred and George, which Kagome took notice of, unsure as to what was wrong with them, she gently head butted Fred's leg, causing Cedric attention to turn to her as he looked at the fox in surprise.

'Where did they get a fox from?' he thought to himself, and looked at his father at the corner of his eyes, who hadn't noticed the creature. His father worked at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. He hoped he didn't make a big deal out of them owning the fox, his father was rather proud of his position.

"Amos, this is my family, well the red heads , these are Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Po-" Arthur was interrupted by Amos's gasp of surprise.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?"

Harry gave an awkward nod "Umm...yeah"

The man proceed to boast about Cedric's accomplishment at winning the Quidditch game against Harry. Cedric, on the other hand, was quite modest, saying that he only won because Harry fell off his broom in a Quidditch match.

Kagome found them both quite nice, though the older man knew how to unintentionally cause tension within people.

"Well it's time everyone!" Amos pulled a old musty boot from his pocket and held it out, Kagome tilted her head in confusion, what on earth was a boot going to do? Looking up at everyone she noticed Harry looked as confused as she did. Hermione seeing his look, explained and they all huddled in a small circle, Kagome was picked up and placed in George's backpack for safety and watched from the rim.

"Three...two...one!"

* * *

After the oddest feeling of seemingly having a hook behind her navel and a decidedly pain landing in which she was almost squished if it wasn't for George's quick thinking, they set off. After an hour more of walking and directions they come upon rows and rows of tents, that Harry and Kagome couldn't help but look bewilderingly at. While most look quite ordinary, some had added chimney sand even front gardens and some were just plain _weird_ looking.

"Ah, here we are!" they came upon a clearing that held two ordinary looking two-man tent's. Kagome look bewildered, how on Earth were they all going to fit into these two small tents?

She looked around at everyone's faces, seeing that the boy, Harry, had the exact same look on his face. Wasn't he magical as well? Kagome thought skeptically.

Arthur lifted the flap of the tent and went inside as everyone followed suit, Harry gasped at the sight of the tent while Kagome silently gaped, her eyes wide with amazement. Inside the tent it was very spacious, it had a kitchen, bathroom, and 4 bedrooms.

Ron made a beeline to the kitchen for food, Hermione rolled her eyes, did all he ever do is think about his stomach?" She wonder bemusedly.

Fred and George sniggered and made their way to the two seater couch, giving a sigh of relief to be sitting down after their long trek to get here.

Kagome shook her head to rid of the shock, it was amazing what this magic could do.

'This would have been helpful on my travels' she thought forlornly as she trotted over to the red headed twins and leaped onto the couch to sit between them.

Arthur seeing Hermione and Ginny standing there with their luggage "Girls, pick and bunk and unpack" he advised with a smile and gestured their room. Seeing Ron rummage around the kitchen he sighed in exasperation.

"Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry you know!"

* * *

Kagome stared in awe at the huge stadium, it was massive. She was perched on George's shoulder, slightly under his jacket so that less people would notice her. While there was no law that pets could not attend the World cup, it was probably because no one had done it before. Plus not many people had a fox as a pet.

They had dressed for the occasion, Fred and George wore matching casual yet warm clothes, they were cheering on the Irish, both wore green and white scarfs, George wore large white hat which had a green stripe, George also had painted his whole face green and white while Fred had two flags painted on his cheeks.

The girl, Hermione wore a green and white scarf to represent the Irish, Ginny also representing the Irish wore a green leprechaun hat. Harry and Ron were cheering on the Bulgarians, Harry wore a red t-shirt and black jacket, along with a red and black scarf and a large black hat with a red cross. Ron wore a small red and black hat and had two Bulgarian flags painted on his cheeks like George.

They started making their way up the staircase to their seats to watch the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. The trumpets sounded loudly throughout the arena, making everyone chatter loudly and call excitedly, Kagome felt overwhelmed. All the sights, noises, aura's and the smells were clashing, she lowered her ears and panted trying to get as much air as she could without smelling all the scents.

George stopped and looked over his shoulder worriedly at her, having heard her panting in his ear and reached up to give her a reassuring pat and continued on to keep up with his family as they ascended the stairs.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked excitedly looking down and judging how far up they had already walked.

They could hear the loud pop of fireworks being let off and flashes from camera's.

Kagome too leaned out from the confines of George's Jacket and had a look down herself and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be silver, which drew her attention easily.

'Inuyasha...' she thought with a pang in her chest.

Rather than silver like she first thought it was a pale platinum blonde that she saw, it belonged to two males. 'They must be related' she thought to herself. The older one had long hair that went down his back and a very aristocratic face. The younger one had much the same features, except he had shorter hair that was just above his ears.

Kagome tried to feel for their aura, but reeled her powers in quickly and slumped back down on George's shoulder and closed her eyes tightly as a wave of pain hit her. There were too many auras for her decipher though. She really needed to practice using her Miko powers again.

"Well put it this way, if it rains...you'll be the first to know" Said the older one of the two in a snide voice.

Kagome furled her nose at the tone in his voice and shook her head sadly, hopefully the younger boy would be better.

"Father and I are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" The younger one announced smugly.

'Or not' Kagome rolled her eyes.

**"**Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people" His eyes bored into Harry's "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can..." he said practiced ease, a snide smile on his face, raising his chin higher into the air.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the older man suspiciously, 'While we can? What does he have planned?' Kagome felt her hackles rise as a deep growl spilled from her throat at the disguised threat to her new family.

Both the Malfoys look shocked, finding the source of the growl only to see two piercing blue eyes glaring at the them threateningly. Lucious recovered and sniffed haughtily and swiftly turned gripping Draco's arm and dragged him away in the direction to their seats, Draco still staring at the creature on the Weasleys shoulder in wonder and fear.

Ron gave a whoop of joy and ruffled Kagome fur with happiness, breaking her concentration "Go Kagome! You showed them!"

Harry stared at the fox intently trying to decipher her and glanced at the spot that Malfoys had been standing. 'Could she sense that they were evil? I know animals can sense stuff like that, but it seemed different...she was fine when they first started talking...' he shrugged it off for now

George smiled at her form the corner of his eye and brushed his cheek with hers, while Fred scratched behind her ear in gratitude. They really despised those pompous gits.

Fred furrowed his brow though when she didn't respond to her ear being scratched, only flicking her ear. "Kagome?" he asked softly, her eyes slid to his and she stared at him for a moment, studying him silently.

She suddenly gave a nod of her head and blinked at the boy and gave his hand a lick and a nudge.

'What do they have planned?' she growled inwardly. It must be something soon, she glanced at the boy with the dark hair and glasses. 'It has something to do with him...I'm sure of it. The older male had looked at him when he said that...'

"Kagome?"

She turned her attention to Fred as he looked at her confused, she pondered silently taking in his features This boy and his brother both took her in, even when they were told she was vicious and not to be trusted. They had trusted her from the start to not bite them. They had saved her from being killed.

She was in their debt until she could figure out if she could ever go home once again. She would protect them and their family and friends to her full extent.

She nodded firmly to herself and noticed the deep worry shining in Fred's eyes, causing her stomach to flutter strangely and licked his finger to ease his worry.

"Let's get going the ceremonies are about to begin!" Arthur called as they made their way up to their seats. They settled into their places.

Balloons rose up into the sky, green and white for the Irish and red and black for the Bulgarians. Flashes of cameras continuously went off and streamers were flying everywhere, trumpets trumpeted loudly, building the excitement in the crowd.

"I heard it took the Ministry a whole year to construct this stadium so that it could hold one hundred thousand spectators!" Ginny said excitedly to Hermione who nodded in excitement.

"Come on!" George shouted with a cheer, wanting some action. Fred pump his arm into the air in agreement.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'whoosh' Kagome tightened her ears to her head, ignoring the pain to work out what the sound was. All of a sudden streaks of green and white flew through the stadium. Green and white powder flowing behind them.

"It's the Irish!" Fred cried out.

Everyone watched in amazement as they flew high into the sky, fireworks shooting out, leaving a moving leprechaun made out of fireworks as they dispersed. Kagome gaped at the leprechaun doing a jig, she understood fireworks, they used them all the time for special occasions in her time...but one doing a jig? It was mind boggling.

"Ireland, Ireland!" was continuously chanted from the crowd as the Irish team flew around in the stadium.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" George shouted, pointing to the leprechaun.

Streaks of red burst through the leprechaun, turning into red sparks and flew into the stadium, everyone leant back in surprise and excitement.

They flew though the line of the Irish team, breaking them up and continuing on. One of them flew ahead a performed a nice aerial stunt for the crowd.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, impressed by the aerial display shown.

"That is the best seeker in the world!" Fred said excitedly.

"Krum..." Ron sighed out dreamily, causing Hermione to give him a weird look.

The Bulgarian team flew up to the sides of the stadium and one of them appears on a screen that appeared from the side of the stadium and continues on as he flies in a circle

"As the Minister of magic. It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the finals of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

Kagome couldn't get over the Quidditch match, the players moved with incredible speed as they flew though the air. The Irish had won, the final score was 170-160. The Irish team had performed a final lap before being presented The World Cup in the stadiums top box, some of the players were little worse for wear but still grinning with their triumphant victory over the Bulgarians.

They made their way out of the stadium with the crowd and made it back to the tent through the rowdy crowd that were happily celebrating Ireland's win, which involved a decent amount of alcohol.

"The Irish sure know how to celebrate" commented Harry as they once again made themselves comfortable in their tent, nursing a cup of hot cocoa.

Kagome's ears perked up from her place beside the heater when something that sounded like an explosion went off and some screams, she growled slightly with her eyes narrowed and sniffed the air, Mr Weasley who was lighting the heater, heard her and looked to the doorway and then back down at her again.

"I think I heard something as well, I'll check it out" he said quietly, not wanting the children to worry if it was nothing out of the ordinary. He made his way to the flap of tent and stepped outside to go and investigate, before leaving he bent down and gave Kagome a pat of the head.

"I'll be back, stand guard for me , okay?" With that he left quietly.

Kagome sat on her haunches, tense in front of the doorway, listening for anything out of the normal, frustrated that she couldn't differentiate the smells with so many people nearby and all the smoke from the bon fires that were lit. It was enough to make you dizzy. 'How did Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara stand so many smells, while there sense is much better than mine, even in this form, it's so disorientating...'

Fred and George dance around the room and singing the tune for the Irish in high pitched voices, twin Irish flags cloaked their forms.

Ron made his way into the livingroom area "There's no one like Krum." He said intensely "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." Fred and George flapped around him, mimicking birds as he went on " He's more than an athlete, he's an artist!" Ron finished glaring at them.

_"Kruuuummm!"_ Fred and Georged sighed out simultaneously, mocking Ron who shoved them away.

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a biscuit for her hot cocoa and made her way to sit next to Hermione who was shaking her head at the three brother's antics in amusement.

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron huffed.

George grabbed Ron's hand "Viktor I love you!" he serenaded, Fred grabbed his left hand "Viktor I do!" he sang happily , Harry joined in the merry singing to tease his friend.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for youuu!" they all sang as Ron glared at them all and threw a pillow at them.

Suddenly a ferocious snarl echoed throughout the tent, drawing everyone's attention to the vicious looking fox that was stalking the doorway of the tent and glaring at them.

'Finally!' she thought, turning her attention back to the tents entrance, they had been getting to loud, loud enough to draw attention. She needed to concentrate, something was happening outside and from the sounds, it wasn't anything good. She heard another piercing scream and growled low, what was she going to do if Arthur didn't come back? She whined sadly in indecision.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" George asked, worried.

Fred slowly made his way toward her but stopped when their father rushed in almost bowling Kagome over, who luckily leapt out of the way just in time.

"We've got to get out of here, now!"

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thankyou everyone for the large amount of reviews, they really have spurred me on along with a message from **bootskitty328 **=D**

**Please review and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
